Wish Upon a Star
by Kaygi
Summary: To get what you really want, you have to cast all doubt aside and put your all into your last hope. Keiko centric. Oneshot. R&R Please!


**A/n- It's a completely random, spur-of-the-moment ramble about Keiko and her thoughts on stars and wishes. I was just sitting there, thinking about them and I started typing because I was bored. Review and tell me your thoughts. :3**

_**Wish Upon a Star**_

There it was; the first star to appear in the sky. The perfect time to make a wish was now.

"Starlight, star bright. The first star I see tonight, I wish- Why do I even bother?" said Keiko said to herself, as she sat on her window seat, gazing at the darkening sky.

What was the use of wasting her breathe? Her wish wasn't going to come true! Her heart's one desire would never become a reality! Yusuke was never going to marry her! She would never get to make him dinner every night, or snuggle into the warmth of his arms as she slept, or bear his children, or even wash him freaking underwear! It was just _not _going to happen, she knew.

She could just sense it. Call it a girl's intuition. When the guy you like, or rather, love with every fiber of your being, barely acknowledges your presence or even bothers to remember to meet you at the gate after school, then you know it won't happen! That ungrateful, little...

Why did she even love him? Yusuke was an insolent, potty-mouthed, smoking, perverted, mischievous rebel. On occasion, he did show his miniscule sensitive side, but only for a fraction of a second. Then, he would return to his devilish ways and flip her skirt. Apparently, his loving, romantic side was buried inside; _deep, deep_ inside.

Didn't he see that she wanted to be with him for life? It didn't help that along with his unpleasant attitude, he was also distracted from her by his Spirit Detective work. He was always off on another mission. She knew it was for her and the world's own good that he was doing this job... But, she had a right to be selfish! Right?

Maybe not. Maybe Yusuke didn't even feel like she did, or as strongly. He was a demon, after all. Why should he settle for little, old her, a mere mortal? He could have Botan, an **im**mortal Spirit Guide, or some other demoness. He could live with one of them for centuries to come, while she would pass away in only a few decades. Maybe her wish was better off not coming true...

Maybe wishing on a star wasn't the best thing you could do when you wanted something. After all, stars are only burning balls of fire with unstable, exploding gases floating around in some black space. What could they possibly do to make sure your wish came true? Only God could do that.

Despite this, she knew that wishing on this star would be her last hope... She had prayed and prayed to God, but he didn't seem to be answering. He hadn't picked up the phone because he had been in the bathroom. And once he had heard her desperate message on the answering machine, he had thought, "Why should she deserve Yusuke?"

But, she just wanted one wish. One sad, pathetic wish! That was for Yusuke to love her and show that he did. That was all!

She had spent her whole life being the good girl; always doing the right thing, always looking out for Yusuke and trying to make him do the right thing. She always cleaned her room, respected her parents, studied hard and made good grades. She was kind to everyone, except to Yusuke when he was being perverted or a smart ass. She took care of herself, brushed her teeth every day and ate all of her vegetables. She only watched thirty minutes of television a day, and it was only the news. She almost never ate sugar or caffeine. She did her chores without complaining, and even helped old ladies cross the street like a boy scout!

Wasn't all of this good she was doing going to pay off someday? Wasn't Karma going to return something to her, something that would make her happy after she had made so many other people to happy? All she wanted was to live and love... and to do that, she would need Yusuke.

Therefore, she did what she knew she had to do. She looked to the sky and focused all of her thoughts on the one thing she wanted most. It was all she could do. Desperate times do call for desperate measures. And to get what you really want, you have to cast all doubt aside and put your all into your last hope.

"Starlight, star bright. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight..."

**-Fin-**

**A/n- I don't know if that made any sense, but then again, it's a ramble, so just deal with it! Constructive criticism is always loved!**


End file.
